Speechless: Part IV
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Fourth installment of "Speechless". Rated M for later installments.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around but it looked as though he had lost everyone. The Weasley's were all out of sight. He had been holding onto Ana's hand when they left the tent but after being knocked down they had been separated. Harry ran a few steps and tripped again, this time over a body. The body of a young, thin girl.

He moved the hair out of the girl's face and received a shock. It was Ana. She was out cold, but still breathing. Harry hoisted her into his arms. After observing where all the people seemed to be headed, Harry decided the best action would be to follow.

After only a few yards, it became clear that they weren't really getting anywhere. Tents were burning everywhere, but there were a few smaller ones that hadn't caught afire from the larger ones around them. Harry ducked behind on of these and set Ana down. After feeling the ground for a minute, he found a puddle. Cupping his hands, Harry filled them with water and splashed Ana in the face. She jumped and sputtered a little and seemed very confused.

"Sorry," Harry said, wiping her face with his sleeve. Ana clumsily signed a question. "I don't know," Harry answered. "The crowd's too thick to try and get away right now. We'll stay here until it clears." People had been running by them, and at this moment someone who had tripped over a root kicked Harry in the head. There was nothing in his world but black and Ana's arms, for the briefest moment, as she caught his fall.


	2. Chapter 2

The heads of the schools, Mr. Crouch, and Hogwarts teachers Snape and McGonagall had all come in now, and immediately Dumbledore made a bee line for Harry. Had he put his name in the goblet? Asked someone to do it for him? No, no, Harry answered.

Arguing ensued. Some were speculating about how this could have happened, but the other headmasters were merely clamoring to let the goblet choose another student from each of their schools as well, to make everything even. This was of course impossible, as the flame had gone out and would not rekindle until the next tournament.

Just then there was a knock at the door to the inner chamber. Alastor went to answer it while Crouch confirmed the facts and stated that Harry was officially a triwizard champion. At this time Alastor along with Professor McGonagall walked into the cluster of people with Ana. "Minerva," Dumbledore said, "I thought I asked you to bring in the volunteers for official witness to the tournament."

"You're looking at the only one."

The room went silent and everyone stopped their squabbling. Harry was the only one who broke the stillness. "Oh, no."


	3. Chapter 3

The four champions and Fabiana were in the tent. Cedric pacing like a mad man muttering spells under his breath, and Fleur looked out toward the crowd now filing into the stands. Krum just stood like a statue. Well, really he was more like a rock.

Harry and Ana were sitting on one of the prepared injury cots. Ana had started shaking violently. She was supposed to remain on a broomstick above each scene in order to be able to observe at every angle, in case of a dispute over any occurrence during the task. Flying wasn't the issue, since Ana had replaced the chaser who took over the keeping position on the quiddich team this year. She was afraid of the dragons.

For the first time since this whole thing started, since Ron was no longer an option to talk to Harry decided to finally ask exactly what Ana had been thinking when she volunteered. He asked, "Ana, what exactly were you thinking when you volunteered? I'm more nervous for you than for me right now." He tried to slap a grim smile on that last statement to lighten the mood. It didn't help. She signed back, 'I'm scared for you. I want to know you're okay.'

It was a sweet sentiment, but Harry wasn't sure this would be a good thing. He always looked out for Ana and knowing she could be in danger certainly would not help matters.

The task was explained once more to the champions by Dumbledore and the signal rang out for everyone to take their places. Ana shot Harry a sheepish smile before exiting the tent. Then she was gone.

As it turned out Harry had been so worried about the dragon by the time his turn came that he regretted to admit that Ana was not even an object. There were only three things Harry could see: the dragon, the egg, and his broom. The next time he saw her they were both on the ground outside the infirmary tent safe and unscathed. Harry was about to go talk to her following the scores when he was rushed by a group of Griffindors who proceeded to hoist him on their shoulders and cheer. His Firebolt dropped to the ground and as the crowd paraded him around the arena, Ana retrieved it and along with her own broom headed back up to the castle with some of the other disgruntled viewers, mostly Slytherine students, leaving Harry to his celebration.

When she returned to the dormitory, Ana made her way up to her own room first, setting her Falcon 900 against the wall by her bed. Then she descended the stairs back down to the common room and up the opposing set to the boys' room. Once there she meant to set the Firebolt down and go, but when she turned around she slipped, falling roughly to the floor. And what had tripped her up? A sock of all things. It was now that she noticed that Harry had strewn quite a few of his clothes around that morning, looking for something to wear beneath his champion's tracksuit. Feeling a bit of her Aunt Molly boiling up in her Ana began to collect the various bits of clothing from the floor; socks, and tee shirts mostly. She set them on Harry's bed and turned to leave, but could not help but to go back. There was a grey shirt, worn from years of use and frequent washing, sitting on top of the pile. She lifted it off the bed again and ran it through her hands. The cotton was soft with age. When pressing the velvety feeling fabric to her cheek, Ana could smell Harry on it; a mix of soap and an unnameable scent that could only be described as 'home' to her.

There was a ruckus in the common room now. Cheering and hollering had replaced the serenity of silence. When Ana arrived to join them, the room had filled with Gryffindors and all of them were clamoring for Harry to open the golden egg and retrieve his clue while he still sat perched on top of Fred and George's shoulders. She admired his confidence but at the same time rolled her eyes at the cockiness, calling to the crowd to cheer him on as he opened the egg. Savor it while you can, she thought to herself, because when you get to the next task you'll be wishing dragons were involved.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why don't you ask Cho? I thought you liked her.' Harry smiled from across the breakfast table and said, "Because she always around her friends. How am I supposed to get her on her own?"

Ana shrugged and signed, 'ask her'.

"Do you have a date yet?" Harry asked. Fabiana neither shook her head nor nodded. Another shrug was the response before she busied her hands flipping the pages of her potions textbook.

Harry knew Ana wasn't answering because she hadn't found one. Not surprising. She was gorgeous…really gorgeous…but no one could communicate with her without Harry around unless they wanted to read everything she wanted to say. Not the ideal social situation.

The thought crossed his mind that he should take Ana. But as friends. But then that would be leaving Cho open for another guy to take her, and Harry wasn't sure he wanted that.

Actually, he was dead sure he didn't want that. Ana's advice was always good advice. He would not ask her to come and talk alone with him of course, but he would wait for the right time. When she was alone he would ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Cho's hair was perfect; her dress was perfect…she just was perfect. Harry cursed himself for taking so long to try and ask her to this stupid ball.

"She looks beautiful," Parvati said breathlessly. Without even thinking Harry kept his eyes on Cho and responded, "Yeah, she does."

But he noticed that Parvati wasn't looking in the direction of the other champions and their dates. She was looking on the staircase that lead into the entrance hall from the upper levels. As Harry turned he finally saw whom Parvati was talking about. Fabiana had come out from behind the pillar and started to walk down the staircase. Her ball gown was a vibrant violet. The bodice was made of silk and wrapped tightly across her ribs and over one shoulder, at which there was a crystal colored lavender embellishment. The under skirt was lighter than the bodice but darker than the crystals and had a raw satin look. The crystals were also adorning the waist, slanting slightly along with the wrapping bodice. Fabiana caught Harry's eye at the bottom of the staircase; she stopped, looked rather embarrassed and made to race back up the stairs. Harry got to see the back of the dress, (or rather the lack of one. The bodice draping over one shoulder did not continue at the back but rather simply disappeared, revealing a completely backless ensemble, which made Harry sweat a bit under his collar) and her dark hair, which was curled and piled loosely at the back of her head.

The whole look was so breathtaking. Truthfully, it suited her. She was just as pretty as she was on any other day, having foregone most of the extra make-up every other girl tonight seemed to be using in spades. But something about her was glowing a little more brightly tonight.

Harry stepped forward and grabbed her hand as she tried to go. She turned back around and smiled sheepishly at Harry. He smiled back and swept a curl out of her eyes and said, "You look beautiful."

After leading her down the few steps left, he asked, "So, where's your date?"

Ana took her hand back and signed, 'I don't have one. Couldn't ask anyone. Too uncomfortable.'

She left Harry with Pavarti, and he found himself wishing as he lined up with Pavarti who was putting on a huge show and a stupid grin that it was Fabiana on his arm now instead. Actually during the whole opening waltz he was looking for Ana. When it was over, Harry didn't much feel like dancing anymore. Pavarti was sniping about the waltz so he wasn't even enjoying the Weird Sisters. After a while the twins went on and danced with some girls from their year, Ron and Harry were left sulking at the table.

Ana popped back out of the mob and came over to sit down with the boys. "Enjoying it in there?" Harry asked trying to sound like he was enjoying himself. "What happened to that Ravenclaw bloke you were with earlier?"

'He got a little grabby,' Fabiana signed. These were the times she was really happy Ron couldn't understand sign language.

"Oh," Harry responded. "Well with a dress like that…where did you get it anyway?"

'Gandparents.' Harry had forgotten that since leanring the identity of her mother, Ana's maternal grandparents after being informed that they had a granddaughter, had started contacting her, writing letters from their retirement home in the old country of Russia. They sent her letters partially in Russian so she was learning to read it rapidly. Apparently they had started sending some care money for her as well, because the robes she was wearing must have cost a fortune. Not surprising, as Harry recalled Ana mentioning something about them owning a small but prestigious wand company in Whales.

'What's the matter with him?' she nodded to Ron.

"Dunno," Harry said quietly, knowing full well Ron was grimacing at Hermione and Krum and certainly not paying any attention. Harry switched to using his hands. 'Mad at Hermione for something. They just had a bit of a spat.'

'Must be about her date.'

'How'd you guess?'

'It's Victor Krum, need I say more?'

The tempo in the room had changed and the band started playing a ballad. Harry looked sideways at Ana. She was happily watching all the couples pair up and spread out, holding one anther close and swaying in time.

She really was very pretty. Harry had noticed before, but never quite like this. "Come on," he said. "Let's dance."

Holding onto Fabiana like this was not like holding Pavarti. It wasn't even like he imagined holding Cho would be. It was different than that. It felt …natural to him. And there was that familiar feeling again, right in the pit of his stomach. Harry had become used to feeling this uneasy queasiness whenever he thought about Cho, but the fact he felt it now, seeing Ana this way, with his hands on her waist…it was a little strange and kind of scary, especially since he was thinking he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry let go of Ron and the little blonde girl so they could float to the surface. Grindylows were latching onto him and dragging him down as they had already done to Ana. She was reaching for him but Harry could not focus. The edges of his vision were going dark and he could feel the effects of his gillyweed wearing off. He reached farther and grabbed at Ana's wrist as soon as he felt it brush against his own skin. He had one shot at this. He opened his mouth and water flooded it as he spoke the word 'ascendio'. Suddenly they shot up out of the water as though he and Ana had been shot from a cannon and landed hard on the platform where the judges were waiting and the other champions and their loved ones were drying off from the task. After ensuring Harry was safe, Dumbledore demanded the judges meet briefly to discuss the outcome of this task. Harry was more than twenty minutes past the deadline, but he had in all fairness saved the loved one of the champion who had to drop out of the task, Fleur, when she was attacked by grindylows. Ana was coughing up water still when Dumbledore announced that Harry had been awarded second place even though he had been extremely late for his moral fiber. Harry noticed that Ana was shivering and her fingertips were white with chill. Harry removed his own blanket and placed it over her. "Here, you need this more than I do."

She signed her thanks and before long they were walking back up toward the castle, Harry with his arm around Ana. It started with trying to keep her warm until she could change into dry clothes, but after a while he was simply enjoying being close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry could not sleep. Even though he had taken the rest of the sleeping potion Madam Pomfry had given him, there was too much to mull over. Aside from the return of Voldemort during the final task the Minister seemed to think Dumbledore and Harry were a couple of liars and was determined to spread this news among anyone who would listen. In the meantime, Dumbledore was trying to gather people who could help from the sound of the end of that scene Fudge caused.

Harry had closed the blinder around his cot in the hospital wing. He didn't want anyone to know he was still awake. Mr. Weasley would clearly order him to drink another potion, but he wanted to think. Obviously Ana could not sleep either because she sat in the chair beside his bed, equally awake. They signed back and forth, slowly, to ensure that no sound would perforate their privacy curtain. They talked about the task, the graveyard, the fight. Harry had already told the story three times that night, but going through what he remembered with Ana and only Ana made him feel so much better. It was like confirming the simple facts, not trying to describe everything in perfect detail so as to provide a clear picture to someone who hadn't been there. Ana was there, and while she did spend some time unconscious, she knew what the potion inside the cauldron had looked like, who had been standing in the circle of Death Eaters, how the light from the Priori Incantartum had illuminated everything around it for yards and yards.

They reached the end of recounting the argument in the hospital wing between Fudge and Ana signed, 'What happens now?'

Harry didn't know. There were so many questions he had at the moment, but he doubted they would be answered. Dumbledore had enough on his plate. Too much to answer to Harry; the responsibility of doing whatever he could to get ahead in this game obviously would come first. Still Harry wished he knew where everything stood. This event had brought a sense of unease.

'Ana, will you promise to write me this summer? Tell me everything you know.'

'I will. And I'll convince my aunt and uncle to bring you back to the Burrow as soon as possible. I promise.'

Ana yawned and laid her head on folded arms which rested on the edge of Harry's cot. Harry stroked her head once, thinking that it would be the most difficult thing, in this time of uncertainty, to be away from his friends. Particularly her.


End file.
